Old Friends, New Changes
by M.I. High Lover
Summary: Six years ago Blane and Daisy Left M.I. High and St. Hopes to head up Unit Alpha and train more young spies like themselves, they left Rose, Lenny and all their friends. She has moved on to Edward Dixon-Hallidays unit with her two new team mates. One day Chief Agent Knight gives Rose a mission without her two current teammates but with two agents of whom she hasn't seen in a while
1. Rose

She was staring at the computer waiting for an email to be received, Chief Agent Knight said that she would be in contact with her about a mission she wanted her to go on sometime that day. She was waiting for the email to come through but all she could think about today was one specific day 7 years ago, the day she was recruited, all she kept thinking about was her times with fellow team mates Blane and Daisy, the day she had her first mission and the day she had her last mission, she new why the memories were trailing in her brain exactly seven years ago today herself, Blane and Daisy were recruited to M.I. High and they went to the training camp, she missed them so much when they left to head Unit ALPHA, why couldn't she go with them, then she could have stayed in contact or at least remained friends with them.

Staring at a picture of the team after their last mission together an email was recieved and inside read

_Agent Gupta, I am sure you know that you have been selected to go on a special mission and are wondering the details for this mission._

_You will not be working alone, two other M.I.9 agents will be accompanying you on this mission but I am unable to inform you who they are yet as we have not yet become 100% sure of who they will be but we can inform you that the agents are not Agent Stewart and Agent Cole. You will not be informed of who the agents are until the mission starts and the other agents will be informed of this. Please meet me at St. Hearts High School on 5th of October ready for your mission briefing, Agent London will be accompanying myself in the mission briefing _

Good Luck Agent Gupta

Chief Agent Knight

Frank was going to be giving us the mission briefing, at least one person she knew would be there, she just had to figure out where St. Hearts was and then she could get ready for her mission, the only thing bugging her was who her two team mates were because they weren't Oscar and Carrie, so who could they be, she just hoped that they weren't complete strangers, that she had at least seen them in the M.I.9 building before.


	2. Blane

**Hey Guys, sorry I didn't update last week I was a little busy planing for my holiday.**

**On Monday I am going in holiday so I won't be able to update for a few weeks, I will try and post another chapter before then so I have all of the letters out the way but if I don't it will be about a fortnight or three weeks until I update again.**

**I just wanted to let you know**

**M.I. High Lover**

I walked into HQ and sat down at my desk, boy had it been a long day

Daisy and he had been fighting AGAIN! And the spies were messing about during training, if only they could have a real mission, but if they kept messing around they wouldn't be assigned one.

I was staring at the computer screen about to check my emails when a picture popped up on my screen, it was of Daisy, Rose and I, a reminder that exactly 7 years ago today I was recruited to M.I.9 and started the M.I. High project, and 6 years ago he left M.I. High to head Unit ALPHA with Daisy.

Seven years spent with her, seeing her every day and not once had I told her how felt, we were either hating each other or fighting, there wasn't really anytime to tell her, or if there was it wasn't the right moment.

Whilst staring at the reminder a notification popped up, I had received an email

_Agent Whittaker, I am informing you that you have been selected to go on a special starting on Monday(5th October) You will not be working alone, two agents will be accompanying you in this mission. For the mission briefing please meet myself and Agent London at St. Hearts school at 7:00am, your entrance to the base will be at the caretaker store cupboard where you can use the finger panel to open the door and take the lift to HQ, just like your previous times in St. Hopes. Agent Lindon will give you the mission briefing before you are sent out. Your team at Unit ALPHA will be informed of your mission and be aware that you will not be training them until the mission is complete. _

_Good Luck Agent Whittaker_

_Chief Agent Knight_

I wonder who the other Agents are going to be!? I searched up St. Hearts High School and got ready for where I would be going on Monday, Frank was going to be briefing us, I know that he used to work in the gadget department and I have seen him around so I do Know his face just not personally. I hope I know the agents.


	3. Daisy

**Sorry it has taken me so long to post this chapter, I was on holiday and seeing as we are nearing the end of the year I had many exams and assignment due, I am so sorry but here it is the LONG AWAITED third chapter**

**M.I. High Lover xox**

I just finished another day at Unit ALPHA, Blane and I had been arguing, AGAIN!, why could we never get along. I slammed the door as I walked into my office and something fell off my desk, I ran over to see what it was, a picture of Blane, Rose and I after the mission with Air One, boy did I hate that Carla, the photo reminded me that exactly 7 years ago I was recruited to M.I.9 and started the M.I. High program, spending every day training to become a world class spy. Everyday working with Rose, Blane and Lenny, boy did I miss Lenny, I can't believe he moved to Australia with Miss Templeman, and Blane, the most annoying person I have ever met, but also one of the sweetest, how come I could never tell him how I felt, it wasn't the right time to think about this.

I scurried around my office to see if I could find another frame to place the photo. I Sorryfinally found a frame at the bottom of my cupboard, I placed it in the frame and onto my desk when my Spy-pod buzzed, I had received a voice message:

_Hello Agent Miller, this is Chief Agent Knight_

_I am informing you that as a honoured spy at M.I.9 you have been selected to go in a very important mission. We are yet able to tell you who your colleagues will be, or what your task will be, but we can inform you of this, you are required to meet at St. Hearts High School at 7:00am on Monday(5th October), when you arrive please make your way to the caretakers cupboard, the light switch is located next to the door, that is the thumb panel, inside is the lift that will take you down to HQ where Agent London and myself will be to give you your mission briefing._

_Good Luck Agent Millar_

Yes, a mission, I can have a break from Blane and mentoring the kids, finally get to some work myself again.

**Sorry it has take me So long to post the chapter, I hope to have the fourth up very soon and posting weekly, Thankyou for your support so far and once again sorry, please read and review**

**M.I. High Lover xox**


	4. To Brief or Not To Brief

6:30 am:... ST. HEARTS HIGH SCHOOL

I made sure to arrive early, just to check out the school, I walked around the school before I ran into someone

"Rose, what are you doing here?" The man asked

"Mr Flatley!?, I'm here for work experience, I thought I would come early to check out the school, the university didn't tell me you would be here." I replied

"Yes, well I am the new headmaster, I wasn't aware that you were coming to the school for work experience, must have missed that letter, anyway it's great to have you here, how long will you be around for?" He asked

"Around a month, maybe two, depends on how long Uni want me to stay." I replied

"Brilliant, would you like a tour?" He asked

"Oh, yes please" I replied

After fifteen minutes the tour ended and I headed to the caretakers cupboard where I found the light panel and opened it to reveal a thumb scanner. I placed my thumb on the panel and the door opened I stepped inside and looked for a green apple paint bucket with a mop beside it.

As the lift started I was swooshed down the lift and arrived at the base within a matter of seconds. As the door opened I saw Frank and Stella standing at a table waiting for me to arrive, as I entered HQ I ran towards them

"FRANK!" I yelled running towards him

"Hello Rose, it is so good to see you" he said giving me a hug, "how are you?" He asked

"I'm great, what about you?" I asked

"I am doing okay" he replied

"Hello Rose, I am guessing you would love to know who your team mates will be" Stella said

"Yes, I'd love to know" I said before the loft opened and a boy with brown floppy hair walked through the lift

"Blane!" I yelled as he walked towards me

As Blane gave me a hug the loft door opened again and a girl with long brown hair and a bedazzled uniform walked through the lift

"Rose" she yelled as she saw me

"Daisy" I screamed before running to give her a hug "how are you?" I asked

"I'm good, had a little bit of a bad day on Thursday but other than that, great, what about you?" She said

"I'm great, Carrie, Oscar and I have been working with Edward a lot" I replied

"Cool" she said

"What about you Blane, how we you?" I asked

"I'm good, just working on training the alpha agents so they can have an actual mission" he replied

"Daisy gave me another hug when she screamed

"Rose, Rose, Rose are...are you...engaged!" She yelled

"Ummm...well kinda..." I said

"What do you mean ummm kinda, that is definitely an engagement ring" she said

"So who is it Rose" Blane asked

I was just about to speak as Frank and Stella called us over for the mission briefing

**I hope you all really enjoyed this chapter, please read and review**

**M.I. High Lover xox**


End file.
